Decir te amo
by AngieMolly
Summary: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurō Kubo, yo sólo soy una pobre fan con ganas de concretar algunas fantasías. Yuri ya llevaba un buen tiempo preguntándose en que tipo de relación estaba metido con Víktor y necesita aclarar sus dudas. Advertencia: *Tengo planeado agregar algunas escenas de otras parejas en el futuro. *Vikturi y YuVik.
1. Chapter 1

I

— ¡Yuuuuri!— Le saltó encima y lo apretó en un fuerte abrazo— ¿Ésta noche dormiremos juntos verdad?— Preguntó contento— Lo has prometido.

Aaah, ahí estaba otra vez...

— S-si, ya te dije que si— Habló un tanto nervioso aunque ya muy acostumbrado al contacto con el ruso.

— ¡Esta bien!— Le sonrió feliz— Iré a traer mis cosas, ahora podremos hablar de nuestro pasado ¿Quieres oír de mi ex novia?

Dejándolo confundido de nuevo...

— No es necesario hablar de esas cosas, solo vamos a dormir, ¿Sí?

— Oh no seas aburrido Yuri, por lo menos veamos una película— Contestó haciéndole un puchero.

— Esta bien, de acuerdo— Sentía que estaba consintiendo un niño.

—¡Bien!— Le dijo efusivo y se fue a buscar sus cosas para dormir.

Katsuki se había quedado mirando en la dirección por la cual se había ido, ya no sabía que pensar. En todo el tiempo que había estado con Víktor se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por él perfectamente, que iban más allá de una simple amistad o fanatismo por el pentacampeón. No podía negar que le hacía muy feliz el hecho de que permanezca a su lado, de que siga siendo su entrenador y de que vuelva a las pistas, pero tampoco podía negar que al darse cuenta cuanto lo amaba estaba empezando a querer más cosas de él. Sí, tenía miles de abrazos, caricias, palabras dulces y hasta se habían besado aquella vez, pero para él eso no aseguraba que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. _«¿Qué pasará por la mente de Víktor?, ¿Qué siente realmente por mi?»_ , se preguntaba constantemente, y es que bueno tal vez miles de actitudes de Nikiforov le daban fuertes esperanzas, pero luego salía con temas como hablar de su ex novia. _«¡Yo no quiero saber eso!»_ , gritaba internamente. Así como lo elevaba hasta los cielos, con una palabra lo hacía caer. Ya no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a poder durar con esta situación, él estaba realmente enamorado del patinador y quería compartir mucho más con él de lo que ya lo hacía ahora... Por eso también le cuesta ese tipo de propuestas de parte de Víktor, como el dormir juntos. Para él podría ser simplemente una pijamada pero para Yuri significaba problemas, es decir, no todos los días tienes al pentacampeón de patinaje artístico ruso más deseado del mundo en tu cama y en ropa interior, sumándole al hecho de que estaba enamorado de él, todo un problema... ¿Qué debería hacer?, no podía simplemente confesarse, corría el riesgo de arruinar todo y eso no podría soportarlo. Creía que los anillos que había comprado para ambos eran una indirecta bastante obvia, pero más allá de las bromas que dijo como "son anillos de compromiso" o "nos casaremos después que gane el oro" no dijo nada más. Sí, su esperanza se había elevado a niveles exorbitantes cuando dijo esas cosas, pero ya no sabía que tomar en serio y que no de todo lo que decía, realmente lo tenía confundido. Y así estaba todos los días, soportando su "tal vez" amor unilateral, porque a pesar de toda su confusión no perdía la fe de ser correspondido. Cada caricia de Víktor, cada de roce de sus manos, de cualquier parte que tocara de él, le daba choques eléctricos que recorrían todo su cuerpo, y no sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a poder seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que su cercanía no le afectara, que sus palabras no lo elevaran, que su cuerpo le era indiferente sexualmente, que lo amaba...

— Ya estoy aquí— El ruso lo trajo a la realidad ya cambiado para dormir y con su almohada a cuestas— ¿No hay problema en que venga Makkachin también verdad?

— Sabes que no— Sonrió.

-— Bien, ¿Qué deberíamos ver? ¿Algún drama? ¿Policial? ¿Terror?

— Por mi cualquiera esta bien.

— Vamos Yuri, no seas aburrido— Le dijo mientras se le acercaba un poco— ¡Veamos una de terror!— Desbordaba emoción— Tu hermana me ha prestado algunas.

— Mari nee-chan...

— Bueno, ¡Vamos a verla!— Víktor parecía más feliz que de costumbre.

— Esta bien, esta bien.

Ambos se sentaron al borde de la cama con Makkachin también acostado sobre ella y las piernas de Víktor. La verdad era que Katsuki no quería ver especialmente una película de terror, tenía ciertos problemas con ellas... pero tampoco podía decirle que no al ruso, todo el tiempo lo complacía inconscientemente, no podía evitarlo. Decidió no prestarle mucha atención a la película pero cuando giró para ver al peliplateado a su lado se encontró con su bello perfil. Estaba completamente inmerso en la imagen a su lado, sus pestañas, su nariz perfilada, su boca, su cuello, lo que la bata verde dejaba ver de su pecho y... Paró ahí, era mejor ver la película, no debería estar haciendo eso. Por su lado Nikiforov trataba de prestar la mayor atención posible en la trama pero no podía si Yuri lo estaba mirando de ese modo. No había volteado pero sentía perfectamente la mirada del otro patinador sobre él, aunque lo hiciera muy feliz también lo ponía muy ansioso, sobre todo luego de la charla que había mantenido ayer con el Yuri ruso, _«No pienses eso ahora, concéntrate, tú quisiste venir a su habitación»_ , se recriminaba a él mismo. Y todavía le quedaba una larga noche por la cual pasar.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

I

¿Cómo es que las cosas terminaron así?

—Mmh... Yuri— Balbuceaba dormido.

Si seguía apretándolo de esa manera no se iba a poder dormir jamás.

—Quiero katsudon...

Bueno, en parte era su culpa por ser un miedoso. Trató de recordar como fue que terminó atrapado entre los brazos del ruso en su cama.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Se encontraban viendo la película, Yuri no entendía muy bien la trama ya que de vez en cuando se distraía mirando a Víktor, pero en un momento todo se volvió silencio así que decidió prestar atención._

— _¿Quién es? ¿Quién anda ahí?_ — _Decía un personaje del film._

 _Yuri en ese momento pensó que no se asustaría, era demasiado cliché esa escena.«Todo estará bien», se decía así mismo._

— _¡Iiiiaaaaaaaaaah!_ — _Gritó en ese momento la protagonista ante la aparición del espectro._

— _¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_ — _Y Yuri le hizo coro también._

 _Víktor la verdad fingía estar interesado pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en la conversación que había tenido con Yurio ayer mientras hablaban por teléfono.«¿Será verdad lo que dijo? ¿Yo le gusto a Yuri?», pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito y el fuerte abrazo que le había dado el más joven en ese momento. Se sorprendió por un momento pero después de mirar la pantalla y notar como temblaba Yuri se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía._

— _¿Yuri?_ — _Lo llamó_ — _Si le tenías miedo a las películas de terror me lo podrías haber dicho y veíamos otra, no deberías forzarte a ti mismo_ —  
 _Correspondió su abrazo tratando de hacerlo sentir protegido._

— _L-lo siento, tienes razón, debí habértelo dicho, por favor vayamos a dormir_ — _Le suplicó apretándolo más fuerte._

— _Esta bien, me quedaré contigo no te preocupes._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Sí, definitivamente era su culpa. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan miedoso? Sólo era ficción, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Por su lado Víktor fingía estar dormido. Estaba probando a Yuri, quería saber si lo que le había dicho el ruso menor era cierto o simplemente eran suposiciones suyas. No quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, estaba demasiado enamorado del japonés y no quería pensar tan rápido que era correspondido para después llevarse una desilusión. Por lo cual, quería comprobar si su cercanía generaba algo en él y lo iba hacer mediante varias pruebas. A pesar de estar siempre cerca de él, intentaría que fuera algo... "diferente", quería intentar que Katsuki lo sintiera diferente, quería comprobar si era una molestia.

El joven de ojos marrones había logrado distraerse un poco pensando en otras cosas hasta que sintió como Víktor apretaba su agarre. El ruso lo estaba abrazando por la cintura, con su cabeza en su pecho y sus labios muy cerca de este, rozándolo, podía sentir claramente su respiración sobre su piel. Sus piernas estaban enredadas con las suyas y una la había subido un poco al punto de que estaba por rozar su entrepierna. Al darse cuenta de todos esos detalles se quedó estático, su respiración se agitó y su corazón se aceleró. _«¿Qué debo hacer?, si esto sigue así no podre evitar que mi cuerpo reaccione»_ , pensó.

Nikiforov estaba muy cómodo en esa posición. No iba a negar que le traía ciertas sensaciones que debía controlar en ese momento pero ya creía que estaba obteniendo lo que quería, poner a Yuri nervioso. Ya se sentía bastante feliz y satisfecho hasta que el otro patinador se hizo espacio para soltarse y darse vuelta. Un sentimiento de rechazo invadió su cuerpo, así que tal vez su contacto si le desagradaba a Yuri... pero eso era extraño, siempre lo abrazaba, lo mimaba y hasta lo había besado ¿Por qué lo rechazaría ahora? _«Tal vez si soy una molestia y el sólo se estaba aguantando»_ , pensó un poco triste. Se volteó él también logrando que quedaran espalda con espalda y aunque trato de dormirse lo más rápido posible para no pensar, no pudo. Luego de estar un par de horas meditando en la situación, complicándose más y teniendo puros pensamientos negativos, comenzó a tener sueño. _«No importa que me rechace ahora, no me rendiré»_ , dándose ánimos así mismo logróquedarse dormido. Pero lo que no sabía Víktor era que en realidad Yuri se había volteado porque ya no pudo controlar sus hormonas y su cuerpo le daba respuestas positivas a la cercanía del pentacampeón. Ya lo suponía, no podía estar tanto tiempo cerca de él, menos de esa manera. Ya cuando lo sintiera profundamente dormido iría al baño arreglar su problema, por estas cosas es que quería evitar dormir con él. _«No puedo seguir así»_ , se lamentó.

II

Al otro día Yuri se había despertado con unas enormes ojeras y muy cansado. Luego de ver que el ruso dormía profundamente se fue arreglar su "problema" al baño. Después de eso aunque intentó dormir no pudo, hasta un poco culpable se sentía, si Víktor no correspondía sus sentimientos es como si se aprovechara de él, de su confianza, de su amistad. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, no debía perder la esperanza.

— Mmm... Buenos días Yuri— Se despertó Nikiforov, aún medio dormido atrapó de la cintura a un sorprendido y sonrojado japonés que no respondía—¿Dormiste bien?—Le preguntó con una bella sonrisa.

— E-em s-si, ¡muy bien!— Le gritó por los nervios— Yo... ¡Voy al baño!— Se desapareció al instante.

— No tenía cara de haber dormido bien, tal vez lo estoy molestando...— Hablaba con su fiel perro a su lado—¿Qué crees Makkachin? ¿Soy realmente tan molesto?— Preguntaba mientras el can lamía su mano— Para ti por supuesto que no— Le sonrió.

Decidió levantarse también y tomar un baño en las aguas termales. Al llegar pudo ver al joven Katsuki relajándose en ellas así que se fue hacerle compañía y tal vez probarlo nuevamente. Se deslizó en el agua suavemente y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca posó su brazo en el hombro del chico y le habló al oído.

— ¿Por qué tan cansado cerdito? ¿No dormiste bien anoche?— Preguntó seductor.

— ¡Aaaaaah! ¿Qué?— Gritó sorprendido mientras se alejaba —Vi-Víktor, ¿qué estás haciendo?

— Sólo vine a bañarme con Yuri~¿Está mal?

— No es que este mal pero... Podrías avisarme primero.

— Pero si siempre nos bañamos juntos— Hizo un puchero y se acercó a él nuevamente— ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

— N-no hay nada malo, sólo no te acerques tanto.

— ¿Por qué Yuuuri?, vamos no seas aburrido— Dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

— ¡No es que sea aburrido, quiero mi espacio personal!— Gritó — ¡Por favor aléjate de mi!

El patinador europeo se había quedado en shock, se esperaba cualquier reacción menos esa. Sentía como le dolía el pecho, realmente era molesto... él molestaba a Yuri, no quería que se acerque a él. Aunque le doliera en el alma su rechazo, prefería alejarse a que el chico lo odiara, por eso muy triste decidió hacerle caso.

— Esta bien, si Yuri no quiere que este cerca no lo haré más.

Dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho el asiático, una profunda angustia y culpa invadió su cuerpo. Por lo cual muy apresurado intentó justificarse.

— N-No es eso lo que quise decir, Víktor yo...

— No hay problema, de verdad no quiero ser una molestia para Yuri— Dijo cabizbajo saliendo de las aguas.

— ¡Víktor en verdad lo siento! ¡No me molestas!— Le gritó pero el otro no escuchaba, era inútil, simplemente abandonó el lugar— Diablos... no es lo que parece, yo de verdad te amo...—No pudo controlar sus lágrimas y comenzó a llorar, lo que menos quería era alejar a Víktor, pero cuando el ruso lo había abrazado estaba sumamente nervioso, tenerlo tan cerca, desnudo y además si le sumaba lo sucedido la noche anterior, ya no podía más con la situación y por eso le había gritado, sentía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría a besarlo, y no quería asustarlo, no quería que lo odiara...—¿Qué debo hacer?

Continuará...


End file.
